


Diamond Supernova

by PictureMeBroken



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Eventual Smut, M/M, Non Idol AU, good boy!hansol, i don't wanna tag this too much and give story away but yeah, jihoon is kind of an asshole but like in a caring way, lots of cursing because cheol is actually me oops, seungcheol is an asshole but not a bad guy, there might be other relationships i'm undecided, under ground rapper!coups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PictureMeBroken/pseuds/PictureMeBroken
Summary: Stars shine brightest right before they explode.In which S.Coups is a pretty popular undergound rapper and Hansol learns that your idols aren’t always what you expect. Through the whirlwind of misadventures that come with being a part of S.Coup’s entourage, Hansol only knows one constant: S.Coup’s producer and best friend, Woozi.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. in which mingyu has an idea

“Have a great day, come see us again soon.” Hansol smiles as the last customers of the morning file out, locking the door behind them and sighing. 

It’s been a hectic morning to say the least, the new girl having called out at the last minute and leaving Hansol and Mingyu to cover the restaurant by themselves on one of their busiest mornings of the week. He’s not mad about the money in his apron pocket, but his muscles are sore from rushing from table to table and he’s mentally exhausted from the mass of orders taken, input, and executed. He falls into the first stool at the bar as Mingyu rounds the corner to pour himself a shot and slide Hansol a Coke.

Hansol drains half of his drink immediately before rounding the bar himself to grab his bag from the shelf underneath the counter. He pulls his earbuds out as Mingyu finishes off his second shot and begins to wash the glasses piled in the small bar sink. 

“Just put it on the speaker, the boss isn’t here today and you know Hangeng doesn’t care as long as we get everything clean quickly.” 

“Yeah, alright.” Hansol finishes the rest of his drink quickly, handing the glass to Mingyu and heading for the small office tucked away near the back door. 

The office is so cluttered Hansol almost trips four times trying to get to the small sound system on the other side of the room. He grabs the cable connecting the system to the owner’s computer, disconnecting it and plugging his phone in. Hansol tries to remember what type of music Mingyu likes for a solid three minutes before he gives up and just puts his library on shuffle.

Mingyu has finished washing the glasses behind the bar by the time he leaves the office and is in the process of wiping down the counters and taps.

This is his least favorite part of the shift. It always takes so long to finish wiping down the tables, putting the dishes away, rolling the silverware, sweeping, mopping, even with both of them rushing to get it done and it’s almost two-thirty when they finally finish everything. 

“Ahhh I need a drink,” Mingyu sighs when they finish the last roll of silverware. 

Hansol shakes his head and laughs. “All you do is drink, you need church.” 

Mingyu’s laughter follows him as Hansol heads back to the office to retrieve his phone. The song has changed from J.Cole to Drake to G-Dragon and has now settled on one of his favorite underground rappers: S.Coups. 

“ _I_ _didn’t look back. Everyone pretending; pretending to be nice. Even the friends by my side stayed behind, hateful and judging.”_ Hansol pulls the cord from his phone, plugging it back into the computer and pausing the song so he can listen to it later on the bus home. It’s one of the first songs he had heard of S.Coups’ and his favorite even after two years of listening to his music. 

Mingyu’s waiting for him at the front door when he leaves the office, phone in hand. “You listen to S.Coups?” he says when the door shuts behind them with a ding. 

The question takes Hansol by surprise. S.Coups has a decent following online, but he’s never actually met someone else that listened to his music. “Yeah, I found his Soundcloud a couple of years ago and really liked his lyrics, so I went and got a bunch of his stuff.” 

Mingyu nods, eyes trained on his phone as they make the short walk to the bus stop. “Do you want to meet him?” he asks suddenly. 

Hansol wants to say _‘Duh, who doesn’t want to meet one of their favorite musicians,’_ but the mischievous glint in Mingyus’s say that this isn’t a hypothetical; it’s a legitimate question and if Hansol was a little bit smarter he’d say no to anything that Mingyu grinning at him like the cat that ate the canary. 

But Hansol is not smarter than that and before his brain can even catch up to the words he’s smiling and nodding his head.


	2. in which hansol learns that mingyu's ideas are stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so little side-note before I actually get really into writing this fic. 
> 
> The story is set in Korea, but like, not actually any set city in Korea. The city and places in the fic are all inspired by the cities near me and the clubs/restaurants/etc there. 
> 
> Also it feels a little weird to use the honorifics that they use in Korean in fics nowadays (even though i definitely used to do it all the time otl) so they'll be utilized very sparingly. so just know as you're reading that there is still the formal vs informal speech dynamics present when characters of different status/age are speaking with each other, but that it will mostly just be implied. There will be times where the characters will make it obvious or known that there is informal or formal language being used, but for the most part it won't be stated. 
> 
> Also also language warning is now a thing for this and all future chapters that have Seungcheol lmfao. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hansol is dumb. He’s not stupid, he’s actually pretty intelligent when it comes to learning new things and skills, he even speaks two languages fluently. But when it comes to the basic knowledge of self-preservation that’s supposed to keep him out of sketchy situations: Hansol is really really dumb. Which is why he’s currently being jostled through a crowd of bodies that reek of alcohol and smoke and too much perfume as Mingyu leads them to the employee’s only section of a sketchy nightclub downtown that didn’t even ID them as they walked in. 

The security standing by the door smiles as they approach, pulling Mingyu into a friendly half-hug and letting them pass by. Hansol’s ears are ringing from the sudden change in volume when the door shuts behind them. The hallway they’re in is short, the door to their left giant and metal, most likely leading to a walk in cooler, whereas the two on their right are a dark wood similar to the door they came in. Mingyu takes the steps to the second door and stops before turning to meet Hansol’s eyes. 

“Listen, I’ve known these guys for a while and I’ve gotta warn you, Coups is a little wild, but he’s cool. Wonwoo is quiet, but I promise he doesn’t hate you, he just doesn’t know how to talk to people. But Woozi...” The elder’s hands come up to rest on Hansol’s shoulders and squeeze lightly. “Woozi is the devil. I’m warning you now, at the smallest sign of weakness that demon man will jump under your skin and make you regret every minor sin you’ve ever committed in your entire life. He’s gonna be the one to open the door, I guarantee it, just remember what I’ve told you.” 

Hansol gulps, regretting every decision he’s made that led him to this point and once again curses the lack of self-preservation instincts that left him too dumb to run the second Mingyu looked at him with that Cheshire cat grin at the bus stop. 

Mingyu goes to knock and he almost reaches up to grab Mingyu’s arm, to tell him that he changed his mind and he doesn’t want to meet S.Coups, but he’s not fast enough and too soon Mingyu’s knuckles are rapping against the wood and the door is swinging open.

The man in the doorway isn’t what Hansol was expecting. The way Mingyu had described him has Hansol picturing a dragon in human form, towering over him and ready to breathe fire at him just for existing. He is absolutely not expecting to be looking _down_ at a man with shaggy blond hair and dimples in his cheeks when he smirks up at Mingyu, wearing a black sweatshirt that looks at least two sizes too big for him. 

_He’s pretty_ , Hansol thinks briefly. _Really_ pretty actually, with sharp eyes lined in kohl, full lips blotted red in the center, and a _black lace choker_ resting against his adam’s apple. 

“Hansol, this is the one I was telling you about, Lee Jihoon, AKA Woozi,” Mingyu says by way of introduction. 

Jihoon barely glances in his direction, instead pinning his eyes firmly on Mingyu, and when he speaks his voice is light and airy but sends a shiver down Hansol’s spine because _nevermind this guy actually is scary._ “Mingyu, why are you always here? You’re like a stain on my favorite t-shirt that I just can’t seem to get out.” The venom in his voice doesn’t match the almost serene smile on the man’s face and Hansol is convinced that he must be insane. 

“Ah, Jihoon hyung, I’m on your favorite t-shirt? Not just any shirt, but your favorite?” 

Jihoon looks like he might actually swing on Mingyu for a full ten seconds before he laughs finally and all of the tension leaves Hansol’s body. “Get your ass in here, Gyu.” 

The room they enter is most likely the employee break room, judging by the row of metal lockers on the wall closest to them and the mini-fridge set up at the end of them. There’s a small coffee table with a laptop and two faded couches, one of which has a red haired man in a sleeveless black top and jeans sitting on it. 

Jihoon plops down on the unoccupied couch next to the door, pulling the coffee table closer to him and immediately clacking away at the laptop keys. 

“I thought you weren’t gonna show tonight,” the other man says as Mingyu falls into the spot beside him. 

Mingyu grins at him, throwing an arm out over his shoulders. “Ahh come on Won, when was the last time I missed one of your shows?” Hansol doesn’t hear what the other man replies, only sees the corners of his mouth quirk up as he leans in to speak quietly into Mingyu’s ear. Mingyu catches his eye and sits up a little straighter. “Oh, Hansol, this is Jeon Wonwoo, AKA Mr. Beanie.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Wonwoo gives him a small smile and a wave before returning his attention to Mingyu, leaving Hansol to fidget awkwardly next to the couch where Jihoon sits. 

He leans over a bit to peak at the screen after a few minutes, seeing a word document open on one-half of the screen and an audio program open on the other. 

“Hey kid, if you’re gonna be nosey, at least grab me a soda and sit down so you’re not hovering over me while I’m trying to work.”

Jihoon’s voice startles him and Hansol can feel the tips of his ears heating as he nods. The mini-fridge has a few water bottles and a couple of Cokes. He takes one and makes his way over to the couch, setting the soda down on the table and taking a seat as far away from Jihoon as he can on the small sofa. 

“What are you doing?” Hansol ask quietly, watching as Jihoon’s rearranges files on the audio window before clicking back over to edit the word doc.

Jihoon’s fingers never stop as he replies. “Working on a guide track for a song I wrote.”

Hansol can’t keep the awe out of his voice as he leans a little closer to the laptop. “You write music? That’s so cool.” 

Jihoon pauses and looks at the younger man. He looks like he’s about to say something when the door to the room bursts open, slamming back into the door frame with a bang loud enough to make Hansol jump in his seat. 

“Mother _fucker_.” 

Everyone looks at the doorway where a very pissed off looking S.Coups is standing, running a hand through his dark locks and groaning. 

“What’s up, Cheol?” Jihoon says as he and Wonwoo stand. 

“The fucker doesn’t wanna pay us what he said he would. Fucker’s like ‘Oh there aren’t as many people as we were expecting so how about we drop it down two hundred.’”

“What does he mean there aren’t as many people as we were expecting? This place hasn’t been this packed in weeks.” Jihoon’s arms are crossed over his chest and his jaw is visibly clenched. He looks pissed and for a second Hansol can imagine why Mingyu said Jihoon was scary because he can definitely imagine the blond throttling someone with the look in his eyes. 

“I’m tempted to tell him to go fuck himself and dip; this shit is ridiculous.” Seungcheol walks over to the fridge and pops open a water bottle, downing half of its contents before he finally seems to notice the two other people in the room. “Who’s the kid?” 

Hansol goes to introduce himself only to be cut off by Jihoon. “You can’t not do the show now, Cheol. It’s bad business for the people that you guys did bring out tonight.” 

“I know that, fuck, but this shit is still annoying as fuck.” Seungcheol sighs, having apparently completely forgotten about Hansol once more as he makes his way back towards the door. “I’m gonna go take a piss and get a beer before we start. I’ll see y’all out there.” 

Hansol sinks further into the couch as the door shuts behind Seungcheol and Jihoon comes back over to grab his laptop. “We better head out too, Wonwoo. I’ve still gotta get set up at the booth before you guys go on.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Wonwoo stretches his arms over his head before turning to Mingyu. “You coming over after the show, Gyu?” 

Mingyu grins. “Of course. Break a leg out there.” 

Wonwoo is the first to leave. Mingyu follows after him as Hansol stands and Jihoon packs his laptop into a messenger bag he’d had laid next to the couch. 

He feels like he should say something as he heads for the door, but he’s just so awkward and Jihoon doesn’t seem like the friendliest person in the world, so he just settles for stumbling over a ‘nice to meet you’ as he opens the door. 

The door closes on Jihoon’s quiet “See ya, kid.”


	3. in which hansol might be a lightweight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ChanSoon weren't supposed to be here but they decided to invite themselves when I was writing lol
> 
> As for any chapter with Cheol in it, there is cursing. xD

The club is even more packed when they exit the employee section and Hansol clings to Mingyu’s arm as the elder guides them to the bar. He can barely breathe as the bodies press in on them and its so similar to the first - and only - time he’d been to a bar that it immediately sets his heart racing. His hands are shaking by the time they reach the bar; he’s never done well with crowds.

Mingyu manages to find them a space at the bar, ordering a drink immediately. There’s a little voice in the back of his head that says it’s a bad idea, but Hansol ignores it and holds a hand up to the bartender. “Two of those, please.” 

Mingyu raises an eyebrow but stays silent. 

“Can you even see them from here?” Hansol asks when the bartender sets their drinks down. He tries to keep a neutral face as he takes deep drink of the concoction; the smile on Mingyu’s face says he fails horribly. 

“Nah, but we won’t be over here, we’ll go sit with Jihoon in the booth.” Mingyu hooks a thumb over his shoulder before grabbing his own glass and up-ending it. He hands the glass back to the bartender and orders another with a smile. 

“Are we allowed to do that?” 

Mingyu shrugs. “I record their shows, and that’s the best place to get a good shot. Jihoon doesn’t care as long as you don’t get in his way. He’ll probably still bitch about it though.” Mingyu slides a few bills to the bartender as he picks up his fresh drink. “Let’s go.” 

Mingyu leads them through the bodies once more to the wall furthest from the entrance. The stage isn’t large, but it’s bigger than Hansol was expecting from the small club, a few feet off the ground with lighting around the edges and a plain brick backdrop. 

The booth is a taller platform attached to the edge of the stage with half-walls surrounding it, one of which swings inward when Jihoon sees them. 

Even with his height, Jihoon has to lean down and offer a hand to help Hansol up into the booth.

There’s a shelf that comes out from the wall with a laptop, two soundboards, and a half-empty beer bottle on it that Jihoon returns to as Hansol closes the door to the booth behind him. He sees Wonwoo leaning over one of the walls of the booth to talk to Mingyu as he fiddles with buttons and settings on the camera now strapped around his neck. A look over the stage finds Seungcheol kneeling near the edge, a small group of girls crowding around him on the floor below. _He seems to be in a better mood_ , Hansol thinks as he watches the rapper run a hand through his hair an easy going grin on his lips. 

Hansol’s seen pictures of him before, watched videos of his performances online, but he’s struck by how much more attractive Seungcheol is in person. His eyes seem to catch the lights, sparkling, his skin smooth and soft looking, and his gummy smile is infectious in a way that has Hansol looking down and sipping at his drink a bit too purposefully. He blames the drink for the warmth in his cheeks when he glances back up and Seungcheol turns that smile towards him. 

The rapper stands, waving to the girls who disperse as he makes his way over to the booth, eyes still locked with Hansol’s. 

Seungcheol reaches over the wall to grab the beer bottle sitting next to Jihoon’s laptop and takes a swig before setting it back down. He smiles. “Hey, I-”

“Cheol,” Jihoon’s voice is quiet, but it somehow cuts through the music filing the space as his eyes cut to Seungcheol. “Are you done flirting yet? We’re late.” 

Seungcheol scratches at the back of his neck, smile turning sheepish as he turns to Jihoon. “Yeah, yeah. Good whenever you are, Ji.” He lifts the beer bottle from the shelf-table once more and lifts it in Jihoon’s direction before drinking. 

Jihoon rolls his eyes, focusing instead on the soundboards in front of him. The club’s usual mix fades out as the lights come up on the small stage. 

The stage is really nothing impressive, but everything seems to shift as Seungcheol and Wonwoo step up to the front of the stage and Hansol can almost see the exact moment when Jihoon, Wonwoo, and Seungcheol turn into Woozi, Mr. Beanie, and S.Coups. It’s like an eclectic current through the air as the pair’s first song starts up, Seungcheol’s smolder seeming to catch every set of eyes in the crowd, Wonwoo’s voice a growl through his verse that has goosebumps bristling down Hansol’s arms. 

He barely catches the smirk Jihoon throws his way before the beat falls away completely, Wonwoo’s voice echoing out with a “Make some noise!” that has all three of them in the booth screaming. 

* * *

  
  


It feels like the show is over in almost an instant. The lights on the stage dim, the club’s music picks back up as Jihoon works on disconnecting his laptop from the equipment and placing it back into his bag. 

Wonwoo makes his way back over to Mingyu who is now flipping through stills on the camera as Seungcheol bounds over to Hansol and Jihoon, pounting when he reaches for the beer on the table again only to have Jihoon lift it to his own lips instead.

“Mingyu,” the rapper calls as Jihoon sets the now empty bottle back on the table. “You’re coming over for drinks right?” Mingyu nods. Seungcheol turns towards Hansol with a lopsided grin. “Bring your friend too.” 

Hansol misses Jihoon’s sigh as Seungcheol disappears from sight and they file out of the booth. 

* * *

  
  


The apartment Mingyu takes them to is a lot nicer than he was expecting, in all honesty. When the elder had told him that the three musicians lived together, he’d been imaging the whole struggling artist abode where everything had this kind of dilapidated charm inside of a cramped living space, but the building they end up at is sleek lines and glass panels, and Jihoon has to buzz them in before the front door will open downstairs. 

The elevator takes them to the top floor, where Jihoon is once again the one to let them inside. The apartment is nice, spacious with bright walls and warm lights, a large kitchen with an island centerpiece to the left of the foyer where they take their shoes off. 

Mingyu leads them into the living room, an open space with a coffee table, a black, leather wrap around couch, and a large flatscreen mounted on the wall. Wonwoo is seated on one side of the couch by himself, a beer bottle poised between his fingers that Mingyu grabs as he takes the seat to the rapper’s left. In the center of the couch, next to Mingyu, is a red-haired man Hansol doesn’t recognize with a gummy smile and crescent moon eyes when he smiles at the newcomers and a younger looking man with messy black hair and dangling piercings. And finally, next to the black-haired man is Seungcheol, clad in a black tank top and gray sweatpants. 

He stands when he sees Hansol, rushing to his side and throwing an arm over his shoulders jovially. “Hey, glad you came. I wanted to apologize for being kind of a dick earlier,” he says as he leads them back over to the couch. “I’m normally not such an asshole-”

“Yes he is,” Jihoon chimes in as he falls into place on Wonwoo’s right. 

Seungcheol glares weakly as he pulls them both down and grabs an unopened bottle from the cooler sitting next to the coffee table to hand to Hansol. “Anyway, I’m Seungcheol. These,” he motions to the two beside him. “Are a couple friends of ours-”

“ _Yours_ ,” Jihoon stresses with a roll of his eyes. Wonwoo chuckles beside the blonde as Seungcheol continues. 

“-Soonyoung,” The red head waves at Hansol. “And Chan.” Seungcheol hasn’t removed his arm from Hansol’s shoulders, actually squeezing him a little closer as he lifts his own bottle from the table and raises it into the air, and Hansol ignores the warmth in his cheeks at the motion. “To new friends, another great show, and our Jihoonie who makes all of this possible.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes, but his ears are red as he takes a sip of his drink. Seungcheol grins as he takes a drink from his own bottle and Hansol is caught again by the thought that Seungcheol is really good looking in person, especially this close where Hansol can see a freckle on his cheek and how full his eyelashes are. 

Hansol tears his eyes away and practically chugs his drink. 

Hansol learns several things in his first hour there. He learns that Soonyoung and Chan are actually Hoshi and Dino, respectively, two artists that featured on a few of Seungcheol’s songs. He learns that Mingyu’s alcoholism is nothing compared to his friends’ as the empty bottles pile higher and higher on the coffee table. 

He also learns that no matter what role he is given in Werewolf, Jihoon is always suspicious and is always the one that gets voted out. 

“I’m _telling_ you guys, I’m the seer, _Mingyu is the werewolf!_ ” Jihoon is practically growling as the timer for their fourth round goes off and everyone points at him. 

Mingyu and Wonwoo cheer as they turn over their cards to reveal a pair of werewolves and Jihoon throws his seer card at Soonyoung. 

“This is all your fault for saying I was ‘acting shady.’” Hansol has never seen someone air quote so aggressively. 

“You were though!” Soonyoung is crying through his laughter, leaning heavily on Chan. 

Seungcheol’s own laughter shakes them both where the elder has Hansol pressed against his side, fingers splayed along the younger’s hip.

The other thing Hansol has learned is that Seungcheol is really touchy. _Really_ touchy. 

Somewhere in Soonyoung and Jihoon’s bickering the game is put away, the beer bottles cleared away, and Hansol’s soda is finished off (Jihoon handed it to him during the second round when he himself had stopped drinking.)

Hansol excuses himself to the bathroom as everyone readies to leave, Seungcheol’s fingers dragging across his back as he detached himself. When he returns, Mingyu, Wonwoo, and Chan are gone and Seungcheol is laughing as Jihoon physically pushes Soonyoung out of the front door and closes it behind him with a groan. 

“Aww, not even gonna give him a hug goodbye, Ji?"

Jihoon clicks his tongue and digs an elbow into Seungcheol’s side. “Annoying bastard doesn’t understand the concept of personal space."

Seungcheol ruffles his hair affectionately. “Ah, you love it, admit it.” 

Jihoon rolls his eyes before they fall on Hansol with a hand against the wall to steady himself. “Hey kid, if you’re still drunk, you can sleep it off on the couch. I’m going to bed.” He doesn’t look back at the two of them as he heads down the hallway, throwing a simple “Goodnight” over his shoulder as he disappears from sight. 

Seungcheol’s now leaning against the wall next to the door and he eyes Hansol as he moves to put on his shoes. “Not gonna crash here?” 

Hansol shakes his head, he’s still drunk, for sure, but he doesn’t live too far, he’ll be fine. He’s ready to argue as much until Seungcheol moves, the lines of their bodies meshing together as the elder presses him against the wall, one hand on his hip, the other on the wall above his head. 

His breath ghosts over Hansol’s lips when he speaks. “You sure?” He must catch the way Hansol’s eyes fall to the elder’s lips, the way his tongue darts out to wet his lips, because Seungcheol speaks again before he even responds. “The couch is alright, but my bed is a lot comfier.” 

Hansol hums a little. “Bed then.” 

Seungcheol finally kisses him two minutes later as his bedroom door shuts behind them.


End file.
